Future
by RugratTommy
Summary: A reflection of Kimi and Tommy's lives 1 year after marriage. Also welcoming a new addition to the Pickles' family... R+R


Future  
  
*Rugrat_Tommy  
  
Notes: Fun! Future fanfics. This wasn't suppost to be released but it's a bit short, and I guess it's okay to upload. This takes place a year after Kimi and Tommy's wedding. Tommy and Kimi are both 21 years old. [When Married] Mellie is born when the two are 23. Disclaimer: Rugrats is not mine. They are all copyrighted to their wonderful creators. However, Lily Baker, Mellie Lara Pickles & all other fanfictional characters are copyrighted to the author. Do not take or use in stories without my permission. It's very easy to get to.  
  
----  
  
  
  
We all couldn't believe it. We always knew Tommy and Kimi shared something special together. Both high school sweethearts, attended the same college with each other, and the bond for each other dream. So came the big question, Thomas got up his nerve and had asked Kimi Finster to become his only love, his wife. And, with tears in her eyes, she happily accepted. News traveled among friends and family, as plans for the wedding quickly washed over their lives. Soon, months vanished to bring forth that special planned out day. Kimi, with flowing pride beamed. One would only find in a dream. Ruffled white dress, slim waste, hair of darkness neatly styled. She looked as if she was glowing. Upon the arm of a proud father Mister Charles Finster, who wisked her down the aisle and gave his precious little girl away in the marriage that was so carefully planned. His soon to be son-in-law took her hands in his, and whispered a word of thanks for this day. The priest repeated the vows, rings of partnership were slipped upon their fingers, promising to never break their love for one another. All was silent, as both said their "I Do"'s and Tommy's favorite part came up. With all his love, he kissed his new bride tenderly. Kimi, whos eyes flooded with tears returned it. Just as the crowd of family and friends were sent into a fit of clapping, as well as sobbing. The priest turned to the crowd, and waved his hand as he smiled. "Friends. I present to you for the first time. Mister and Missus Thomas Pickles." Gifts, and wishes of good futures were exchanged at the party following the event. Tommy beamed, as he shook hands with his new father-in-law, as well as hugging his mother-in-law. He even shared a few laughs, and a brotherly hug from his best friend of 21 years, as well as new brother-in-law, Chuckie Finster. Born parents, stood around, hugging their daughter-in-law. Brother, Dylan, wishing his big brother well. The dancing was the best part of all. As Tommy led Kimi around the dance floor for the first time. Knowing the best was in store for them both.   
  
---  
  
3 years flew by, and on a mid-July day, Kimi revealed the news that she was carrying a children, to be born in March. Baby showers were thrown, as well as parties for the elegant new arrival. Kimi decided she didn't want to know what she was going to have. So the surprised friends, and family bought various items. "Kimi! I can't believe it!" Exclaimed the young woman, embracing her friend rather tightly upon the news. "Yes, we couldn't believe it." Kimi had replied, placing a hand tightly on her stomach. "How are things with you and Chuckie?" She asked, in question. Lil only smiled. "Oh quite well." Kimi smiled. Kimi brought Mellie Lara Pickles into the world on March 7th. The small child was rejoiced over, as a happy and healthy baby girl. Over a period of 4 years, Mellie began to flourish into a beautiful young girl. The soft asian features passed on by her mother. A few head of hair, of dark navy. The colour of her father's own. Pulled up into a neat little bun. Shimmering dark pupils, were always curious. At the age of 4, she was always looking for something new to do. But she was a very well-behaved child. Being dotted over by her parents and grandparents. Mellie's favorite outfit of choice was one she received by her father on her birthday. A short-sleeved blue shirt, as well as matching white shorts. Kimi just grinned as the memory of her childhood reflected in her own child's eyes. She would see more of this as time would go on. It was never too late. And they were all a family. Tommy and Kimi, a family since their earliest stages together. And now it was being passed down to their child. Finally, the link would be complete.   
  
  
  
---  
  
A/N: I wonder what type of reviews i'll get for this. I'm also considering doing one of these for Chuckie/Lil. Also continuing my older fic, as well as writing about their future children! Hope everybody enjoys my stories so far. 


End file.
